Where'd you go?
by Silver Ink
Summary: She ment good, she really did, she only wanted to get Remy and Rogue together! (Romy. OC)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kenza is the only thing besides the plot that's mine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Remy! I heard the absolute coolest thing just a second ago!" screeched a very exited Kenza.  
  
"And what would dat be, petite?" drawled Remy, seemingly uninterested.  
  
"Okay, so I was walking past Rogue's and Kitty's room when I heard Rogue say that she thinks your, and I quote, "Kina cute!"" squealed Kenza.  
  
"Really?" asked Remy, seemingly uninterested. Although anyone who knew him could tell you he was giving his full attention to Kenza once she said the 'R' word.  
  
"Yup! Yeesh, don't sound so exited Rems." Teased Kenza. She had come to the school around a year ago. Her power was to control plants. When she first arrived at the mansion one of the first things she noticed was how Remy absolutely adored Rogue, and how Rogue pretend she didn't care. Of course, from that moment on Kenza had spent all her free time plotting how to get them together. She had befriended both of them and had slowly gathered followers for her cause. Now, finally, after years, okay one year, of waiting patiently she had the evidence that Rogue liked Remy. Finally she could put operation "Get Remy and Rogue together" into action. Okay, okay, she was the first to admit that she need a new plan name, but now was not the time.  
  
"Non, petite, I know that look in your eyes. I can get Rogue on my own, tank you very much!" stated Remy firmly, trying not to succumb to her puppy dog eyes  
  
"Mmmhmm, then why is it you haven't gotten her yet, hmm?" asked Kenza.  
  
"Okay, now here's my plan. Flirt with me!" she announced proudly.  
  
"Remy be sorry if he don't get your logic, petite, but wont dat make mon chere mad at moi?" asked Remy, more then a little confused and worried.  
  
"Duh! Okay, if she gets mad, that means she likes you, and then she'll tell me off and snap you up!" Kenza stated slowly, as if talking to a five year old child who refused to go to bed.  
  
"Remy dunno, petitie, sounds kinda dangerous. You know what dey say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." He stated, slowly trying to back out of the room.  
  
"Don't be silly. Oh, leave if you want Rems, I will find you and you will flirt with me, say, tomorrow after supper in the rec. room. Well until then!" she stated chirpily as she skipped out of the room. 


	2. Cool off!

Disclaimer: Until I can beat 'Marvel' into giving me ownership of X:Men, the people are not mine L  
  
"Talking"  
  
oooooooo Rogues Journal oooooooooooooooooooo  
  
It's not my fault! Damn it, I didn't do anything! I'm the innocent party here! I was sitting on the couch, minding my own business, when they came in. And even then I was content to watch the TV, sit there and look menacing and think about how hot Remy was...wait, I didn't just say that, so ya, never mind that last part! Anyway, like I was saying before my momentary laps of sanity, I was minding my business when they came in and started flirting. I mean, it was nothing new. I'd thought they'd make a great couple. I do think they would make a great couple. But it still kinda hurt. I mean I had a crush on the guy for how long? Not that'd he'd know. Oh, no! I refuse to tell anyone about that! Well, except Kitty, but that's because she read my diary...wait...journal...I have a journal! So I didn't really tell her, but that's not the point right now. The point is, I have to wake up at dawn every weekend to help Mr. Logan fix the bikes. Okay, okay, I'll be the first to admit that my punishment isn't that bad. I love working with the bikes and Mr. Logan's more than kinda cool. But again, I'm straying from the point. The point is I shouldn't have to do anything because I did nothing wrong. Did they think they could just sit there making googly eyes at each other and I'd just sit there and take it? Do the not know me? So, like I said, I was sitting there being a menace to the world when they come in and start flirting. At first I was okay with it. But then, after half an hour of listening to them spew their crap I broke. I think I did pretty damn good, thank you very much. And what revenge I had. I picked up my glass of water, and made to go to my room, and when walking by, I accidentally poured my water all over the boy.  
  
"Rogue! What did you do that for?" she scolded me, like she was a teacher and I had done something wrong.  
  
"Well, I just thought he needed to cool down." I said as sweetly as I could.  
  
"You poured ice water all over him!" she started to lose control of her emotions then.  
  
"Like I said, he needed to cool down!" I shouted right back at her.  
  
"Listen here, you good for nothing, evil little who.." she started to say when the knight in shining armour came to her rescue.  
  
"Rogue, Jean, calm down. I'm alright!" typical Scott. Gwad, what did I see in him? He is SUCH a pussy!  
  
"Grr!Come on, Scott, lets go dry you off." She practically, no, not practically, she did growl at him. And Scott, being Scott obeyed like the love slave he is. And they of course told the professor, who in deem thought I had to much energy and then gave me my punishment. So, I digress, its not my fault!  
  
Oh! Here comes Kenza and Remy, maybe they'll lift my spirits! Bye for now!  
  
-Rogue  
  
A/N-Just in case you didn't get it, this is Rogue writing in her journal about Scott and Jean This is BEFORE Remy and Kenza start their plot. And if you think her reaction to Scott and Jean was mean, wait till Remy and Kenza! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Mia-I'm glad you find this story up to your standards!  
  
Lady F-I'm glad you like Kenza, cuz you'll be reading more about her in the next chapter :D  
  
Ishandahalf- Your feelings are completely justified!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Perhaps both? 


	3. Not helping

Disclaimer: Kenza's mine! Plot is mine! Rogue, Remy, St. John, Scott and Jean aren't mine. Not that I'd want Scott and Jean anyway =op  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----------------------Kenza's Diary-----------------------  
  
Things aren't going as I planed. My first hint that I should have postponed my plan was when Remy and I had walked into the Rec. Room to find Rogue sitting in a plush chair with a scowl on her face and writing in her journal. Of course I had heard what had happened with Jean and Scott, but that was Jean and Scott! She couldn't possibly get mad at me, I'm one of her best friends! But, apparently Kenza logic doesn't work in the real world. Double drat. Back to what happened though. I sat down and pulled Remy down beside me. I could already tell I would have to work extra hard in this plot because Remy couldn't keep his eyes off Rogue. How sweet is that? Major sweet! But, I had a plan that would bring them together, and I could not be sidetracked! So, there I was thinking to myself 'How, oh how, can I flirt with Remy?" you see, he was supposed to flirt with me. But I thought this could work too, I mean in the end Rogue still had to face the fact that she like Remy and all would be good with the world! So, finally coming up with a plan I slowly reached my hand up and ran my fingers through Remy's' shoulder length auburn hair. God! The look on BOTH of their faces was hilarious. So I continued with my plot, slowly moving my self until I was sitting in Remy's lap. The second hint should of come then, when I saw Rogue stiffen and bite her lip. Remy of course was VERY uncomfortable, as the only women he wanted on his lap was Rogue, so he was quite stiff too, not in the good way mind you. After a couple of seconds of sitting in his lap running my fingers through his hair, Remy bent down and whispered in my ear "All right, petite, that's enough." I should have gotten off then and pretended to be insulted that Remy only had eyes for Rogue, in hind sight that probably would have worked better, but you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20. So I laughed. And swatted at him and pretended to blush. Big mistake. Rogue got up and walked over to us and I was all exited thinking, Yay! She's gonna fight for her man! But no, she just gave us an icy glare as she walked past us into the kitchen. I think that was the scariest thing I've ever been witnessed to. At least if she screams and yells and growls she gets it off her chest and there's no chance of revenge, but when she's quite, watch out! Curious as to what she was going to do Remy and I walked into the kitchen to see her talking with St. John. AHH! Okay, let me explain something to you. My mutation is to control plants. I can make them grown, make them die, make theirs roots obey my command. It's all together great. Except I have an unnatural fear of fire. You know, of fire getting hold of me and eating me alive and leaving nothing but ashes in its wake. So seeing my best friend talking to a fire manipulator didn't exactly put me at ease. That's when it finally clicked that my idea wasn't all that great. So I went to go talk to her, while trying to avoid St. John. "Hey, Rouge," was all I got out before she glared at me, then Remy and then left the kitchen through the garage door. The next thing any of us heard was the revving of a motorcycle and away Rogue went. Oh boy, this doesn't look good. How bad did I screw up things now? All I wanted to do was help. All I ever want to do is help. And looking at Remy's crestfallen look as he stared helplessly at the door, I can guarantee you I didn't help at all.  
  
A/N-So what do you think? Like it? I'm glad! I wrote this between making a pizza. Yay! Pizza for supper!  
  
Lady F-I'm glad you liked it. I was trying to confuse everyone and I was thinking of how she could get revenge and of course my brother had just poured a glass of water all over me for yelling at him, so it just came to me....stupid brother....  
  
Ishandahalf-You liked my misdirection? I wasn't sure how I was going to go about that, so I'm glad it came out good :D  
  
Weapon X 61-Don't you just love that? When you have this killer plot working in your head but just can't seem to get it down into words, then when you looking for inspiration you see someone the story you want to do and your like 'YAY! Now I don't have to put all the effort into writing it myself!'. That's happened to me so many times. Yes, I am lazy :D And yes, it did look like Scott had peed his pants! And I hope this chapter explained Kenza's powers for you.  
  
Alexutza-It worked then! I wanted EVERYONE to think it was about Remy and Kenza, and then be totally dumbfounded when they found out it was Jean and Scott!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-Yes, a double funeral! Well, if I can't have your brain, can I at least borrow it? 


	4. 7 and Tequila!

Disclaimer-Kenza, Tequila, the name, and 7, the name, are mind. The rest is not.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
OooooO  
  
'Oh, Remy, look at me, I'm Kenza, I'm so funny, ahahaha! And I think your such a piece of manly man hunk,' Rogue thought irritable in a irritatingly high falsetto as she sped down the road on Logan's motorcycle, at 11:00pm at night...in the rain.  
  
' Of course you do, cherry, I am Remy, and Remy is fantastic, what wif my wash board ab's and killer eyes!' she continued her faux conversation in her head, mocking Remy's annoyingly cute accent and way of speech.  
  
She couldn't believe it! They were supposed to be her best friends in the whole world! THE WHOLE WORLD! They mocked Scott and Jean with her, and they snuck out to go to all night disco's with her, you heard me! DISCOS! How many friends would do that for you? Well, she just needed to find new mutant friends that liked disco and wouldn't betray her, she thought angrily, her thoughts no longer on the machine between her thighs. Big mistake. The next thing Rogue new she was skidding on the road trying to avoid hitting the Red Sundance that had run the stop sign. After skillfully maneuvering her bike, er, Logan's bike, Rogue stood up and walked over to the car that had stop. Without even bothering to say anything, knowing that until the drivers rolled down the window they wouldn't hear her anyway, Rogue started waving widely at the stop sign, then her bike, Logan's bike, which unfortunately didn't fair as well as she did her self. Great! She should have just died, Logan's gonna kill her after this anyway!  
  
"Man! I'm soo sorry 'bout that!" the unknown person in the car said as he step out of the car. "Are you alright?" he asked, using his façade of concern to check out her body.  
  
"Hello?" he asked after a minute of her not getting any response.  
  
'Oh. My. Gad.' Was all Rogues poor brain could come up with as she checked out the man in front of her. 'Wow! Is he ever steamin!' She thought as she once again swept her gaze over his body. He was 5'6 with brown hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Well, second most beautiful any way. One was crystal blue and the other was emerald green. And right now they were shining with concern. After mentally slapping herself for gawking at him like an idiot, Rogue managed to gather up her bitchy powers, ready to give him a tongue lashing he would not soon forget when the other car door opened and a girl the same hight and age as Rogue walked over to them. The girl was wearing red and black plaid pair of pants with the knees torn out, a dark red shirt with buttons right up the middle and a black trench coat.  
  
'Oh! I think I'm gona like her!' thought Rogue as she eyed the new girl.  
  
"7, stop messing with the girls mind. She was just in an accident, which was your fault, by the way!" she said, whilst administering the so called '7' with a slap to the back of his head.  
  
"Can't help it! She's a hotty!" 7 said, eyeing Rogue again.  
  
"HEY! Ah am stadin right here ya know!" Rogue shouted, staring at the two like they were aliens. "And wat do ya mean, messin with mah mind?" she asked again, her brain just grasping that fact. "Sorry bout that, hun. I'm Tequila, and this is 7. Where mutants. And strong ones at that, so don' even think 'bout tryin to fight us if you ain't mutant friendly." Said Tequila with a dash of force behind her words.  
  
"Know why the hell would Ah want to do somethin' like that, sugah? I don't fight mah own kind. Well, Ah do, but, oh, never mihnd!" Rogue said with an exasperated sigh. "Bye the way, names Rogue." She stated whilst sticking out her gloved hand to shake Tequila's and 7's.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the accident." 7 said while rubbing the back of his head, glaring at Tequila.  
  
"Shite! Mah bike! Ah mean, Logan's bike! Oh! He's gonna kill me!" pouted Rogue, her attention brought back from her wanderings as she eyed the wreck the once beautiful bike was.  
  
"Don't worry bout it, hun, we'll just go over and explain to, Logan? That this was all our, I mean, 7's fault. 7'll pay for the fix up!" Tequila stated chirpily, delighted at wasting more of 7's money. She could already tell Rogue and her would get on famously. Ahh, making 7's life hell was one of her favorite pass times!  
  
"Wha? Great! Just freakin great!" 7 said eyeing the girls warily. He could already tell they were going to become friends and team up to make his life hell.  
  
"Okay then. How am Ah gonna get back to the institute?" she asked them, secretly hopping they would give her a ride.  
  
"Don't worry bout it hun, we'll give you a ride. We can tell you more about out powers and you can tell us more about yours! By the way, hope you don't mind disco. Cuz that's what wear listing too!" Tequila told Rogue as she pulled her over to the car.  
  
"Nope, don't mind one bit!" She replied, her mind completely off Remy and Kenza.  
  
A/N-Wow! Well, there you have it! Read and enjoy, cuz I'm going to bed!  
  
Evosmylife- Umm, your weird. But that's okay, cuz I'm weird too, so we can be weird together, as in friends weird, we'll be weird friends together! I'm glad that you FINALLY reviewed! No, no! Just kidding, don't mind me! I'm crossing my figures extra tight tonight, you'd better get your story up soon!  
  
Lady F-Are your brothers older or younger? Does it really matter? All brothers are built in with an 'annoy your sister' gene. At least mine provides me with inspiration, albeit unintentionally. I know, crestfallen Remy is sad! Poor, poor, poor Remy!  
  
ishandahalf-A pissed of Rogue is fun and dangerous to the health. I sure wouldn't want to meet one in a dark ally!  
  
RoguesHeart-Funny? You call a heartbroken Remy funny? Meh, it sorta was wasn't it! I think your turning me more morbid!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-It will be fixed, in time, and after A LOT of misunderstanding, so be prepared to see more of Remy being put out in the cold. Poor Remy.  
  
Alexutza-I know my chapters are short, but you see I really didn't think any one was going to review it, so I didn't really give any thought to the length. And then when people did decided to review I couldn't make it any longer cuz I'm writing my story in the oddest time frames. Right now, I'm preparing to take my exams so I'm really just updating when I have a few extra minutes. Or hour! I could be relaxing, but no, I'm crazy and I update my story. So, for now I think there going to stay short, at least until I know I've passed high school, then I'll have more time and can make them big! Wow, this was a really long reply! But, thanks for the review, I'm oh so happy now :D 


	5. Jelous? Me? Never!

Disclaimer-Don't you wish I did own them? But no, I don't.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oStoryo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
'Damn.' was the only word Remy could think of. It had been three weeks since Rogue had stormed out of the mansion. He had been worried sick. It had been raining and she was mad AND on a motorcycle. And knowing Rogue, not paying attention. He was proven right when she had come home with a totaled bike. He had almost had a heart attack, thinking of how close she had come to being hurt. He had gone to talk to her, to tell her how sorry he was, how glad that she was alright, to confess his undying love for her...okay, that was a bit much, but point is, she shunned him. Wouldn't even look his way. Instead she introduced her 'new friends'. One of which was an extraordinarily good looking man. That kept looking at her all night long. And laughing with her. And touching her. Okay, so he was mostly just standing behind her asking questions about the institute, but still! Another man! His extremely hot Rogue! His extremely hot Rogue who thought that he had the hots for Kenza! His extremely hot Rogue who tended to take vengeance in the strangest ways. Like, I dunno, date an extraordinarily good looking man to get back at him? Speaking of Kenza, she had come in to his room that night and told him how sorry she was. A million times. He accepted of course. She was like a younger sister he never wanted. True, she was only a year younger than him, but still! How did one girl manage to get in so much trouble? His point was proven when upon leaving his room she gave him a quick peck on the check, and turned around to see Rogue glaring at them. Not just her normal 'Stay away from me or you'll never have children' glare, but her 'You better move to the North Pole if you ever want to feel warm again' glare. Not good. And just when he was about to explain, 7 came up asking where he should sleep. Oh, but Remy had a hard time not charging the guy and watching him blow up. But, his Rogue was already mad at him, and he didn't think charging up her new friend was a way to get back in her good books, not that he'd been there before, but at least he wasn't on her shit list.  
  
So, now here he was, sitting across from Rogue, Tequila, and 7, watching them whisper to each other and burst out laughing like maniacs every three minutes. He timed it. Every three minutes on the dot. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. There! She laughed again! Enough was enough! He was going to talk to her.  
  
"Rogue, chere? Can Remy have a word wif you?" (A/N-Sorry 'bout the no Remy accent..)  
  
"Umm, Ah dunno sugah, Ah'm kinda busy." And with that she got up and walked out the door with Tequila. Leaving 7 behind. He looked kinda fidgety. Damn, he was going to say something.  
  
"So, uhh, what's with you and Rogue?" he asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.  
  
'Damn! He was seeing if he had any competition to Rogues heart!' Remy thought, some what irrationally.  
  
"She be Remy's girl!" he blurted out, without thinking.  
  
"And, she knows this?" joked 7. "Hey, listen. I'm completely in love with Tequila. And I can see your completely in love with Rogue. Man, why do girls have to play with out hearts that way, eh?" asked 7, his words instantly calming Remy.  
  
"So, does Tequila feel da same?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Ha! She doesn't even know I kinda sorta am completely in love with her!" 7 half heartedly joked.  
  
"Hehn, (Is that right?) women. Can't live with them, can't make a love potion and make them your love slaves." Remy joked.  
  
"Don't I know it man. Hey, anything to do around here?"  
  
"Well, there is the game room. Has every game known to man. X-Box, Nintendo, game cube, everything!" Remy bragged.  
  
"What the hell are we doing standing here then?" 7 asked, as he took of towards the game room, in the wrong direction.  
  
'Well, at least I don't have to worry about him going after ma chere.' Remy thought as he called 7 back and directed him into the game room.  
  
A/N-Hehehehe, another chapter done =) Ohh, what's going to happen next? Could Tequila and Rogue have been ease dropping? Probably!  
  
DemonRogue13-Stop waiting! Here's more!  
  
P.R.C-Well, I wish I could say that Kenza was a little kid, but that would be gross if she was flirting with Remy. But, she is a year younger!  
  
Lady F-Who's to say she doesn't? I listen to Disco every morning whilst I clean my room! GO DISCO GO!  
  
Evosmylife-Yay! I'm an idol! I'm soo happy!! Does a dance.  
  
Alexutza-hahaha, do you think Logan will think it's the same thing? I didn't show her getting a punishment, because, well she's already been punished because of her thing with the water..so, I thought he'd just pick on her whilst they were fixing the bike.  
  
Ishandahalf-There was some jealousy, now there's bonding. Not what you expected, eh? EH? 


	6. Hot?

Disclaimer-Not mine  
  
"Damn! Did you hear that? They like like us!" cried Tequila, who was completely unaware of how 7 felt about her.  
  
"But, that doesn't make any sense! He was just flirting with Kenza the other day!" cried Rogue, equally confused.  
  
"Damn, I mean, we've been best friends for like, 13 years! The dumb ass! Why hasn't he said anything?" Demanded Tequila.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at meh! I'm just tryin to figure out what the hell he was doing with Kenza on his lap!" cried Rogue in her defense when she caught a look at the anger Tequila was projecting.  
  
"Well, I think we should have a little talk with Kenza, then beat the shite out of 7 and Remy. Sound like a plan?" asked Tequila, already standing up from her position underneath the window ledge of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Ah think it does." Said Rogue, also standing.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o- Somewhere in the mansion o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Sheila, can I 'ave a word with you?" Pyro asked Kenza, who was absorbed in her plants.  
  
"What? Me? Who? What?" squeaked Kenza, trying to find a way to escape. He was too close!!  
  
"You already asked what." Pyro said, trying to lighten the mood. He had no clue why she was so nervous around him. If only he could get the nerve to ask her out. He'd had a crush on her since the moment he saw her; unfortunately, she seemed to avoid him whenever possible. That's why he was here right now. To find out what he had done, and what he could do to make it better.  
  
"Umm, ya! Well, better go. You know that homework won't do itself!" she forced a fake laugh, trying to get by him.  
  
Just as she was about to slip by him he grabbed her writs.  
  
"Wait! I, uh, I mean, do, would, um.." he fumbled with his words, unaware that he was still holding onto her.  
  
Kenza, meanwhile, hadn't heard a word he'd said, instead staring at the hand that held her wrist. It was a little warm, but pleasantly so. She had thought his touch would burn her, like fire did wood. Fascinated with his touch she slowly raised her other hand to gently touch his check.  
  
"Wow. Your, um, not hurting me.." she trailed off at his confused look, blushing to the roots.  
  
"What? Why would I 'urt you Sheila?" asked Pryo, completely confused.  
  
"You, um, you control fire, so I just assumed that you'd be hot. Like fire. And I control plants. And fire burns plants. Well, fire burns just about everything, but it really burns plants, so I just assumed that'd you'd burn me! Heh heh heh!" she trailed off, aware that she had been babbling.  
  
Just when Pyro was about to answer her, the door burst open, revealing two very angry females.  
  
"Oh hi Rogue!" squeaked Kenza again.  
  
"Don't "Oh hi Rogue" me! Ah want to know what's going on between you and Remy! Now!" Demanded Rogue.  
  
"Heh heh heh! Okay, so when I first got here I saw Remy eyeing you up, so I knew he liked you, and I suspected you liked him, so I've been planning on how to get you two together, but I never had the proof that you liked him, so the other day when I overheard you tell Kitty you thought he was hot I thought I finally got my evidence,and my plan was to flirt with Remy so you'd get jealous and realize that you like him and you'd fight me for him, but I don't want him so I'd give him to you so...ya" Kenza explained as fast as she could in one breath.  
  
After the room had understood what she had said they just sated at her.  
  
"So you don't want Remy?" asked Rogue slowly, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"No." Kenza said, to which Pryo let go his breath he didn't even know he'd been holding  
  
"And Remy likes meh?" asked Rogue, gathering all the facts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, why didn't he just say so?" demanded Rogue, storming out of the room with Tequila right behind her before Kenza could say anything else.  
  
"So. Since you don't like Remy, and you know I won't 'urt you..would you, umm, do you want to go on a date with me?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Sure!" Kenza said with out a second thought.  
  
"Great! Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6! 'Ows a dinner and a movie?" he asked, already planning the date in his head.  
  
"Perfect." Kenza said, blushing a little.  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
A/N-That's all till next time! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!  
  
Lady F- Heh heh heh, me? Singing and dancing to disco whilst cleaning? I have no idea what your talking about! Looks around to make sure no-ones looking and bursts out into disco dancing  
  
Ishandahalf- I know! With the whole twist! How fun and amusing!  
  
Star-of-Chaos-No problemo! The good news is, you reviewed chapter 5, AND you liked it!  
  
Evosmylife-Your lucky I like you, or I'd have to beat you with some beets!  
  
DemonRogue13-Your right! Disco rocks! :D 


	7. Moving

ATTENTION READERS, I AM MOVING AT THE END OF THE MONTH! Due to this little problem all stories will be put on hold. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But, be assured, that while I am moving I will continue to write the stories in my "Book of Stories" and as soon as I get my hands on a computer, you will get updates! Probably lots, at once, then you'll be sick of me! HAHAHAHA! I might be able to squeeze in one or two chapters here and there, but most of my time will be taken up by packing, finishing school done after this week:) and living in hotels. Thank you for your patients. Silver Ink 


	8. WENCH!

Disclaimer-Not mine.  
  
A/N-Sorry it took so long, but you know how it goes. One minute you have it all down on paper, then you move into you new house and completely forget where you put that paper, then you have to start from scratch, but your parents are telling you to get a job so you scower the city handing out resumes, and loose heart in your ability to do anything cuz no one calls you back, then you suddenly find your book that has your story so you decided to update. Well, that's how it goes for me, anyway :D Have fun reading it!  
  
She was at the point where turning back was impossible, but moving forward was dangerous. The world had gone fuzzy and hazy. Sounds that used to be so clear, were now distant and muffled. Objects that used to glitter now seemed dull. Her face was redder then it was supposed to be, even after she had put on all her make up. Her hands where clammy underneath her gloves. Her stomach was at her feet and her feet were in the floor, or so it seemed. She new she wasn't alone, that much she could tell. Cautiously she looked beside her to see Tequila looking just as flushed as she was. This was it. They were going to war. Okay, so they were just going to tell the guys that they new everything, and they felt the same and that they were idiots for not telling them sooner. Okay, so maybe they shouldn't have stayed up until four in the morning watching every Drama/Romance movie they could get their hands on. And they knew, that their men didn't have to get on a plane and leave them, but....the images of lost love were stuck in their heads, making them re-think how smart they were. Damn it! They should have just gone to a Disco bar like she had wanted..but noooooo...Kenza had insisted that they watch her movies. Damn...  
  
"Petie?"  
  
It.  
  
"Yah?" she asked, as casually as she could, watching through the corner of her eye as Tequila slipped out of the room. DESERTER! TRAITOROUS WENCH!! CHICKEN!!  
  
"You alright, chere?" well....he seemed concerned enough.  
  
"Ya, sugah, why wouldn't Ah be? Ah..just...wanted to talk...to ya..'bout...somthin.." she said as calmly as she could, practically forcing the words out of her body. Damn it! Where was that traitorous wench?! She wasn't supposed to do this along, damn it!  
  
"Okay, what about?"  
  
"Well, ya know, how..uh..yesterday mornin' you and uhh 7 were..uhh..uhh..talkin'?" oh ya, that was just brilliant. Way to dazzle him with your dialogue, she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"You heard dat?" well, at least she wasn't the only frazzled one, if that un-manly squeak that could have been a question proved.  
  
"Ya...ya Ah did. And, Ah just wanted to say," at this point she took a huge gulp of air, squeezed her eyes shut and blurted out... "AhfeelthesamewayandAhwaswonderin'ifyouwantedtouhhmaybegoonadatetonight.I'll beinmahroomatsevenifyouwantto,andifyoudon'tshowup,thennohardfeelings,youknow , after Ah beat the kinetic energy out of ya." And with that she ran away to her room, leaving a very confused Remy behind her. 


End file.
